everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Part II
Part II is the seventy-fourth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It was uploaded on August 24th 2015. YouTube Description as promised. Transcript video opens to Vince at the desk, close up. Vince: Someone must be coming at— video glitches, cuts to black for half a second then back.—some point. Because this is new, shows the camera his septum piercing and this is new. shows the camera his hair cut and runs his hand over it. And there's food. distortion and it cuts to show food on the kitchen shelves. Vince: Guess I'm eating tonight! pans across the food. Someone must be going grocery shopping. shuts the cupboard. to a distorted shot showing Jeff's jacket on the floor, a spilled bottle of pills near the outstretched arm of the jacket. Siren-esque audio distortion. to Vince filming a screen showing Alex looking at the camera, seemingly via a mirror in his bedroom. Vince: Uh, so this is my work-around for showing you what happened at Jeff's house. Um... I'm just going to show you the important stuff. I found some, uh, videos of Alex that I think he wanted me to find. Uhhh... sorry. Just getting a little distracted; it's a little, little hot in here. clicks play and Alex talks to the camera. While the audio appears smooth and unedited, the camera is jumping between different shots of Alex every second, his arms in different positions each time. Alex: I'm stoked to present to you: my new gadget, this camera. The guys are supposed to pick me up in a little bit and we're going on a camping trip. This thing is going to be catching every second of the action. I look forward to uploading the new videos soon, and... stay tuned. pans away from the screen and puts the camera down to change the video. Vince: Alright, so, that was that. It was pretty normal enough, um... but then I saw this. [As he picks up the camera, it cuts to a torn distorted image of the back of Vince's head—possibly looking up at Slenderman, and a door slowly closes on the image. [Cut to a dark room. Some light can be seen coming in from a window or balcony to the right of the screen.]' '''Vince: So, uh, you'll never guess what the fuck has been going on over here. Been, uh, about five minutes now. [He pans around what seems to be a window frame in front of him and we get a brief glimpse at Slenderman before the image distorts into a kaleidoscope pattern.] Vince: Looking at this. hear the sound of him knocking on glass. Nothing but a—''distortion shifts to Slenderman's face.—pane of glass between us. Just staring. ''back to Vince at the computer. Vince: —video was normal, uh, enough... I think it's this one. It gets important, here. plays the video. There's a couple more like the first one, by the way. Alex: Hey guys, it's Wickedsticky again, uh... I don't know why I’m filming this, uh, none of my videos seem to be uploading for some reason, so I figured I'd reach out to you guys. Because, uh, my brother, Jeff, needs some psychiatric help. He's convinced that whatever's following him is going to kill him. And it's scary to see, but for the only person you've got to be feeling down like that, um... Whatever. I'll give this one a shot. Take care, guys. stops the video and pans down to the desk. Vince: Sounds like a similar situation, huh. to footage showing Slenderman standing in the house (possibly behind a pane of glass) next to a glass door that shows the black of night outside. The chandelier in the room with Slenderman is gently rocking. Vince: Can't help but feel like we're to blame. before the video ends, a dark figure—probably Vince—steps from the dark doorway into the space next to Slenderman. Notes * Alex acts like he doesn't have any knowledge of Slenderman, HABIT and the Rake. A possible reason for this is that these videos are situated somewhere between his first video and A Day with Green Feathers, because in his following videos, Alex is apparently aware of HABIT's presence. Speculation * Alex still alive and wants to be found. * HABIT is the one who's giving Vince food through these months. * Dr. James Corenthal is the one who's giving Vince food through these months. External Links *Video Category:Videos